So, We Meet Again
by SouthernSongbird
Summary: What if when Edward left Bella, he left her pregnant with triplets? And What if, forty-four years later, they meet again? Well, that's what happens in this Fan Fiction...
1. Pregnant

Oh. My. God. I looked at the calendar. My period was late. It explained everything: the fatigue, the cravings, and the nausea. I was pregnant. It was at that exact moment of realization that I felt three kicks, right after another. Triplets. I yanked up my shirt from over my stomach and there, plain as day, was a small but define bump. I went to touch it gently, and it was rock solid. For the first time since Ed-… _he_ left me, I felt whole. I already loved these beautiful babies sooo much. I loved them more than you could ever tell.

It was then that I realized what was actually going on. I had to go away. Charlie couldn't see me like this. Not with babies like these. Beautiful, wonderful half-human _half-vampire_ babies. I knew that I had to leave, but I couldn't just leave out of the blue. I had to stage my death, and as much as it would kill me, I could never see Charlie again. It then dawned on me. Jake. Jake could help me. He and the pack could at least help me out of town. _Maybe_ even help me through the pregnancy, but that was pushing it.

I waddled, not wanting to injure my babies, quickly over to my truck and hopped in it, driving as fast as the car could go without breaking down on me to Billy's place. Jacob must have seen me from the window because as soon as I drove up he was jogging toward me. He came to help me out of the car, which I was grateful for because, even if he didn't know it, he was helping me keep my babies safe.

"Bella!" he exclaimed, trying to give me a bear hug. I pushed him back, and he looked hurt. I gave him a half-hearted smile, as if to say 'sorry', but didn't say anything.

"Jake, I need to tell you something, and I'm not sure how you will react," I sold him truthfully. His eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

"Okaaay," he said slowly, "I'll try not to overreact." I sighed. That was all I could ask for.

"Can we go somewhere else?" I asked him nervously. He nodded and led me into the woods. As soon as we were in the cover of the trees, he turned to look at me, an anxious look on his face.

"Okay, what is going on? Are you okay?" he asked, concerned. I took a deep breath. I chose my words carefully.

"Yeah, we are, for now." I said it very quietly. I had a feeling that this would_ not_ go well.

"Wait, did you say WE?" he asked, now on edge. I knew that I could not hold this off any longer.

"Jake, I'm pregnant. With Ed-Edward's babies." His face slowly turned red with rage.

"YOU'RE WHAT?" he roared, clearly not taking this well. I knew that he would calm down soon so I just stood there calmly, waiting for him to deflate.

"HE GOT YOU PREGNANT! THAT IDIOT! IS THAT WHY HE LEFT?" he yelled, cursing in-between sentences. I sighed.

"No, Jacob, I just found out, like, fifteen minutes ago," I stated. He took a couple of deep breaths after I said that and his shaking stopped until only his hands were trembling with anger. He then gave me a small, sheepish smile.

"Okay, I'm back. So, what are you going to do? And…wait… did you say bab_ies, _as in, more than one?" he asked, and I knew that he was hoping for a 'no'. I bit my lip.

"Yeah, I think that I am going to have triplets. And for the matter of what I was going to do, I need your help," I told him, internally crossing my fingers. He took a few deep breaths and finally smiled, his white teeth in contrast with his russet skin.

"I think I can help with that. Sam won't be happy, he may be even willing to get rid of the mutant spawn," I glared at him and he gave me a cheeky smile, like a child who knew that he had done something wrong but also knew he would never get punished for it, "but because I am the_ real_ alpha, I can do what ever I want!" He sounded like a child when he said that, so I couldn't help but giggle. He chuckled along with me, and I was glad that the tense atmosphere had let up.

"So, uh, any names?" he asked awkwardly. I smiled at his willingness to at least try to support me. He was an amazing friend. I immediately knew my little nudgers' names.

"Three girls: Renesmee, Elizabeth, or Carlie. Three boys: EJ, Anthony, or Mason," I said proudly. He looked confused.

"What are the names from?"

"Renesmee: Renee and Esme. Carlie: Carlisle and Charlie. Elizabeth: that was his mother's name. EJ: him and Jacob," he beamed when I said that he would possibly be a part of my babies' names, "Anthony: his middle name. And, last but not least, Mason: his last name as a human," I told him smugly. He was still happy that I was considering naming my baby boy after him. I think that that softened him up a little up.

We continued to talk a little more about my beautiful babies and then the conversation about Charlie came up.

"Bella, you know that you can't stay with Charlie while you are carrying his kids, right? You do get that, don't you?" he told me sternly. I sighed. I knew that I couldn't see Charlie again, but that didn't make it any less hard.

"Yeah, I know, but I am gonna miss him a lot," I confided in him. He smiled sadly and pulled me into a hug.

"I know," he said as tears started to silently roll down my face. But it was worth it for my babies. Soon I started to calm down and I was only sniffling. I gave him a tiny smile.

"Thank you, Jake, for everything," I told him earnestly. He grinned at me.

"No problem," he said, even though it was a huge problem for him.

I heard a howl in the distance and we stood up.

"Hey, I have to go, but I'll get you back to my house first, and DON'T MOVE!" he told me sternly. I huffed but didn't say anything and he took that as a 'fine'. He grinned. He walked me to the house and let me inside tossing me the remote to the TV as he walked out. I glared at his retreating figure. He could have hurt my babies! I watched TV for a good forty-five minutes, finding a cooking channel so that I could feed my babies. I was bored out of my mind, so that's what I kept telling myself.

Exactly ten minutes later, the door came flying open, with an angry Sam storming in. I protectively put a hand over my stomach and turned it the other way, trying to shield them from danger. Jacob walked in, grinning from ear to ear. Sam went in the corner and glared at me, obviously not happy. I was confused, big time. Jacob came over and casually put an arm over my shoulders, and I hugged into his side, worrying about my babies the whole time. What was going on?

"Okay, here's the deal. You can stay in La Push while you are pregnant, so that we can keep an eye on you're health and you're babies," Jake told me. Translation: you're staying here so that after the babies are born, we can see if we can kill them or not. I didn't mind, though. They would see that my babies would be harmless and then we would all be fine. I hope.


	2. New School

A/N: Hey Ya'll! Sorry that I didn't write a disclaimer last chapter, it slipped my mind! SO, here's the disclaimer for both chapters! Thanks for reading! Luv you all!

Bella POV

*Forty-Four Years Later*

Wow. Forty-four years since I have seen _them_. Forty-four years since I have had my amazing children: Mason Jacob-Anthony Swan-Cullen, Renesmee Carlie Swan-Cullen, and Elizabeth Rosalice Swan-Cullen. Their birth was gruesome and bloody and almost didn't make it, but, thanks to Mason, I am now a vampire, which saved my life (well, as alive as you can be).

Mason was born first. He is the spitting image of his father, with copper hair and green eyes, but he has the shape of my eyes and lips, and he has _his_ face shape and nose. He loves sports, just like his uncles. He loves to play the guitar, both acoustic and electric, and his favorite color is forest green. He will eat anything that is meat. He is very protective and cares for us very much. He can hold a grudge for quite a long time, and gets even, as well, but doesn't get angry easily. He is very sweet under that tough exterior.

Renesmee was born next, though she prefers to be called Nessie, thanks to Jacob, or Ness. She has _his_ copper hair, but Charlie's curls that hang in ringlets that go down to her waist, and my brown eyes. She plays the piano just like _him_ and loves to shop, just like Alice, as well as a being a hopeless romantic. She loves sugar, so she'll eat anything sweet, just like any other girly-girl. She LOVES pink, especially hot pink, and has a personality to match, being sweet, outgoing and bubbly. She is so much like Alice that it's scary.

Last, but not least, is Elizabeth, or Ellie. She has my brown, wavy hair that goes down to her waist, and his green eyes. She looks more like me, I think, with my face shape and my nose, but his lips and eyes. She is quiet and shy, just like Embry, and she is kind and caring as well. She can't stay angry for long and forgives easily. She loves to sing classical music and plays the violin. Her favorite color is lilac and she adores any fruit that you give her. It's probably the only thing that she'll eat. She's a Mommy's Girl.

They were all imprinted on, much to my distaste at first. Jacob imprinted on Nessie (again, thank you Jacob), Embry imprinted on Ellie, and Leah on Mason. Now, Embry and Jacob I was as fine as I could be, since I liked them, but with Leah…well, let's just say that I had a temper tantrum. But, just like Mason, under that tough exterior, she is one of the sweetest people you will ever meet, she was just hurt, and I could understand that. Now, though, I am glad to see my kids happy and in love. I just wish that _he_ could see them now.

My kids are still half-human, so they still have blood running through their veins and a beating heart. They sleep at night, and I begrudgingly let them sleep with their other half's (they are forty-four, after all), not that they make love every night (thank god). They eat food and drink blood, though they prefer animal blood. They will only eat the few foods that they like. They look like vampires with their pale completion and inhuman beauty, and are almost as fast and strong as them, too. Their skin is just as hard, as well.

"Momma?" a soft voice, thick with sleep, asked me. I was pulled out of my thoughts and looked up to see a very tired Ellie still in her pajamas. I giggled at the sight of her with her covers still wrapped around her as she walked toward me.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty!" I said cheerfully, and I got up to prepare breakfast. I already knew what they wanted: fruit salad for Ellie, sausage and bacon for Mace, and chocolate chip pancakes for Nessie, along with eggs and toast for Leah, Jacob, and Embry. That was our coven: me, Bella, Jacob, Leah, Embry, Mason, Nessie, and Ellie. We were starting a new school in Alaska today, Alaska Heights High School, and the kids and I would be siblings and the wolves would be the Black's. I sighed as I thought about it. It was always weird for my kids to call me Bella.

"So, what's the story this time?" she asked me. I heard Embry getting ready and the rest of the house getting up.

"Well, let's wait up for everyone else, shall we?" I asked rhetorically. She nodded her head and came to help me in the kitchen. We chatted for a while and then she sat down to eat her breakfast just as Embry came down the stairs. They shared a kiss and I looked away, tears that would never fall welling up in my mind. Even after all of these years I was no where near getting over him. Ellie realized this and quickly pulled away, leaving her breakfast to come and give me a hug, which I gladly returned. All of my kids knew about what happened to their father and I, and they all loathed him for it, especially Mason. I tried to convince them that it was all no big deal, but they were all so independent and didn't listen to me. The wolves shared their opinion, as well.

She and Embry sat down again to eat and a few minutes after that, Mason came racing down the stairs in a blur and grabbed a handful of bacon, whirled around me, and went to sit at the bar.

"Hey, Mom!" he said with a cheeky grin. I gave him a frown

"Mason Jacob-Anthony!" I exclaimed as he munched on bacon with an amused expression on his flawless face. He looked so much like _him_.

"What did he do this time?" Leah asked, coming down the stairs. Mason's face paled considerably. Leah knew how to keep him in line when I couldn't. All she had to say was no sex for a month.

"Nothing," Mason said with his mouth full of food, trying to weasel his way out of trouble. I smirked. It was times like these that I really loved having Leah as a daughter-in-law. Yep, they were all married. Nessie just _loved_ planning weddings.

"Ah-hu," she murmured, not at all convinced. I explained.

"He was running in the house." She got a mischievous look in her eye.

"Do I need to punish you," she whispered into his ear in a sickly-sweet voice. Mason had a look of pure fear on his face.

"NO!" he said quickly, and we all laughed, even Nessie and Jacob who were coming down the stairs, hand in hand.

We continued to eat breakfast (well, they did, I just watched) and we talked about the day ahead of us. I explained the story this time to them and they listened with attention. The story would be that Mason, Nessie, Ellie, and I would all be brothers and sisters who were orphaned two years ago, and, once I became of age, I took custody of them. We met the Black's while in the orphanage and became close friends, and once Leah became of age she took custody of them, and we just stayed together. Mason, Leah and I would be Juniors and Nessie, Ellie, Embry and Jacob would be Sophomores.

Once that was all covered and we were all done eating breakfast, we all rushed upstairs to get ready for the day. I decided to wear a pair of dark wash skinny jeans and a plain navy long-sleeved t-shirt with a low v-neck and black high heeled boots. Alice would hate it. I smiled at that thought. I missed her so much. She would always be my best friend, besides Jake. I sighed and brushed through my hair, and then went downstairs to go get everyone. When I got downstairs I looked at everyone to make sure that everyone was there. Nessie was wearing an ivory lacy spaghetti strap top with a hot pink cardigan over it, with light wash skinny jeans and high heels, looking at my outfit with a horrified look. Hey, at least I wore high heels! Jake was wearing just a t-shirt and jeans, lucky him, and same with Embry. Ellie wore a lilac long sleeved shirt with ruffles on the bottom and sleeves, along with dark purple flats. Mason wore a green button down shirt with jeans and sneakers. Leah wore a long sleeved red dress that went down to her knees and black leggings under it, with red flats. They all looked fabulous. Alice would be proud.

We walked to our separate cars, and climbed in. As we drove to school, I wondered about them. It wasn't an abnormal thing, I thought about them a lot, actually. I just could never say his name. I wonder where they are now? Soon we drove up and immediately I smelt something abnormal. Vampire. I jumped out of my truck to have a family meeting. The rest of the group had smelt it, too because the wolves were shaking like crazy and darting their eyes everywhere, looking for a threat. My children were growling quietly, and I was trying to assess the situation. Okay, there were vampires here, and close. I took a deep breath and looked at my family, who were all waiting for direction.

"Okay, here's what we're going to do: we are going to see who they are and if they are a threat. We'll spend the day looking out for each other and seeing if the humans are safe, understand?" They all nodded their heads and we all took hands, walking toward the front office to start the day.


	3. They're Here

A/N: **IMPORTANT!** Hey ya'll! I have had a couple of questions that I just wanted to clear up, since I won't be using it in the story, well, I may use some things, and I forgot to mention in the story, so I thought that I would let you guys know. First of all, the triplets do have powers. Just like in Breaking Dawn, Nessie can transfer her thoughts to you, Mason has a physical shield that he can put up and take down, and it is like a rubber ball, if you try to penetrate it, you get flown backward. Ellie can have mental conversations with other people and vampires, kinda like Edward's power, except you can talk back. Second, the guys get their money from the reservation, since Bella or the kids can't work due to someone might recognize them, so, yeah. Thirdly, the triplets' age like Renesmee does in Breaking Dawn, and they stop aging at age 7. Before Billy died (I know, sad right, but it _is_ 44 years in the future, and he was in his, like, fifties, and Charlie died, too) he bought them cars, and I'm not good with cars so I couldn't figure out what type, but nothing too flashy, but not too dull either. They wouldn't want to pull any more attention to themselves since they are already so beautiful and hot in the guys' case! When Charlie died, he left most of his money to Billy, since he did not have any family since Bella 'died', and Billy knew that Bella needed the money so he gave it all to her. She used it wisely. As for if the Cullens are in the story, well, read and find out! Thank you so much for the constructive criticism! Luv you all! –Carley

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Twilight

Bella POV

As we walked to the front office all eyes were on us, and, in some cases, jaws dropped. I could already hear the whispers about us. I wanted to attack every person who even thought they had a chance with my babies. I'm sure that Jacob, Embry and Leah felt the same way. I laughed out loud at the thought.

'_What's so funny_,' Elizabeth asked me using her power. I grinned at my youngest child.

'_Just thinking about all of the how your Embry must feel with all of these boys talking about you_,' I replied. She laughed, too. The others were used to our little conversations, so they didn't even bother to ask. The boys held their girls close, marking them as taken. The humans noticed and promptly turned their attention to me, much to my chagrin.

When we reached the front office, the lady at he front desk's eyes widened. If I could blush, I would be beet red. When she noticed Mason, her heart started to flutter like a butterfly's wings. Humans and their reactions. I still couldn't believe that I was once like that. It seemed like forever ago. I stepped forward, and Ellie froze and gasped. I knew something was wrong, but I had to talk to the woman first before I could find out what.

"Hello, I'm Bella and this is my family. It's our first day. I enrolled us a couple of weeks ago," I told her. A knowing look lit up her eyes.

"Oh, you're Isabella and the Swans' and Blacks'! We've been expecting you!" she said, excited. I smiled kindly at her.

"Well, here are your schedules and maps; I hope you find your way around alright! Just come back at the end of the day to give me these slips that your teachers need to sign." We each took our respective pieces of paper and walked out of the room, thanking her.

I pulled Ellie to the side of the hallway and the rest of the gang followed us looking worried.

"Okay, Ellie, what did you hear?" I asked her, knowing that she was listening to woman's thoughts, though it was hard for her to because she had to keep a blank mind; not think anything.

"Well, I was listening in and then she saw Mace, and she thought 'oh, dear, he looks just like Edward Cullen!'" I was shocked. The Cullens. Were they here? I didn't know what to do. The rest of my family looked shocked, and then their shock turned to hostility.

"Maybe they were here, but are gone now," Nessie said hopefully. Leah shook her head.

"What about the smell? It was fresh. They are here." Jake was shaking like crazy and Nessie was trying to calm them down. I took a deep, unneeded breath, trying to calm myself.

"Okay, here's what we're going to do: we are going to go on with our day. We will act as though they don't exist and if they approach us, we will ignore them. Got it?" I said sternly. They all nodded grudgingly. I couldn't help bur wonder in the back of my mind if I could do this. Can I see them again without breaking down? I guess that we would have to find out. I took another deep breath and we all said our goodbyes, each of us heading in the direction of our own classes. I had English with Renesmee for first period, so we headed off in that direction.

We walked into the room and immediately all eyes were on us. Nessie blushed and I was just uncomfortable. I knew that if Jake were here, he would rip out every boy's eyes out of their sockets so that they would not ogle her. I still wished that I had someone to do that for me. I sighed and took my seat, waiting for the teacher to walk into the room and start his or her lecture. Many boys tried to talk or flirt with me, but I just ignored them and same with Nessie. I'm sure that every other member in my family was doing the same. We were content with each other's companionship.

For the next hour all I could focus on was the Cullens. Was he here? Had he moved on? I was sure he had, I was just a play thing, nothing special. I never would be, no matter how beautiful I may have looked. I would always be just a play thing. And I would always be alone, because even though he only used me, I would love only him. Forever. Soon class was over and I had Biology with Leah and Mason. I met up with them and we walked to our class.

"Did you have any in your last class?" I asked them. They shook their heads 'no'. I sighed in relief. I don't know what would happen if Mason saw one of them, especially _him_, by himself. He could get hurt trying to attack them. We walked the rest of the way in silence.

When we got to the room, my eyes immediately attached themselves to a pair of liquid gold ones that I never thought that I would see again. I felt Leah start shaking uncontrollably and Mason tense up, a growl escaping his full lips. And I bolted for the door.

Mason POV

THEY were here. It took all of my strength not to lunge for his throat and rip his head off. Leah dashed after Mo…Bella and I just stood there, frozen in fury. The blond haired emotion controller was with him, obviously confused with my hatred that was aimed right at them. He thought that I didn't know them. Daddy dearest looked shocked when I thought this.

_Yes, jackass, I know who and what you are, and stay the hell away from my family! _He looked even more shocked at that and even offended. Good. Leah came back, still shaking and I knew that I had to calm her down or else she would phase. Edward and Jasper wrinkled their noses when her smell saturated the room. They were uncomfortable. Even better.

"Shh, calm down, sweetheart, you don't want to move so soon, do you?" I cooed in her ear, taking her hand in mine and kissing her knuckles. The shaking slowed down and she smiled at me.

"I'm okay, thanks." I kissed her cheek. I loved her so damn much. Edwards face twisted in pain when I thought about my amazing imprint and I wondered why. He left my mother for dead and HE was in pain? HA! He had no comprehension of the word 'pain'. His face contorted when I thought of my mother and I immediately wished she was here to block me, so I settled for translating the bible into Greek.

"Block your thoughts since Bella's not here to do it for us," I told Leah and she nodded.

We took our seats on the other side of the room and I glared at them. I wanted to rip them to shreds so bad, but I controlled myself, for Leah. I knew how much she hated to move, but she did it for me, for us. It seemed when I thought about love, he was in pain, so I concentrated on how much I adored my angel that sat beside me. I thought of her perfect body, mind and soul. Jasper winced at his pain, my hatred, and love for Leah. I almost felt sorry for the guy, but they deserved it. They nearly killed her. Mom always said that we saved her life, that she couldn't live without him. I hated him for that. I was so caught up in my hatred that I didn't even realize that the bell was about to ring. I gathered up my stuff so that I could get out of there as fast as I could. Mom wouldn't be happy if I killed someone today.

As soon as the bell 'dinged', I grabbed Leah's hand and we stormed out of the room. Unfortunately, Edward Cullen and Jasper Hale were right behind us. That bastard caught my arm.

"Hey! How do you know Bella? And what _are_ you?" he asked me angrily. A growl erupted deep from within my chest, as did Leah's.

"I don't dare have to give an answer to you after what you did to her! You left her for dead, and we saved her, no thanks to you!" He was so shocked at my words that I took that chance to rip my arm out of his grip and drag Leah's shaking figure to the lunch hall.

"Shh, my sweet, they won't bother us anymore, I promise," I whispered in her ear. She nodded her head, her beautiful face still hard. Well, at least the shaking stopped.

We met up with my sisters and Jacob and Embry in front of the cafeteria.

"They're here," I told them in a cold voice. They nodded their heads angrily. I knew that they would confront us during lunch, and I really didn't want to, but I guess it was time to face the music. We walked into the large room holding each other's hands.


	4. Confrintation

A/N: Hey Ya'll! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I was just taking a little break. This chapter is dedicated to my friend, Amber. She especially loved this story and I just wanted to let her know that I am so glad that I have her as a good friend. Thank so much for supporting me. Luv you all! And now…The confrontation!

Disclaimer: I am not Stephanie Meyer, so, therefore, I do not own Twilight.

Elizabeth POV

I grabbed Embry's and Nessie's hands as we walked into the cafeteria, my heart beating a mile a minute. Sure, I was furious about what they did to my mom, but I had always wanted a father. I loved my family, don't get me wrong, and I was so lucky to have such an amazing soul mate in Embry, but I had never had a dad to hold me when I cried, to intimidate Embry as he took me out on our first date, to walk me down the isle on my wedding day. I had never had that, and I wanted it more than anything in the world. I knew Nessie felt the same way, even though she would never admit it, in fear of Mason feeling abandoned in his hatred. I knew that I would probably never have that, though, but I could always dream. When he left Momma, he left us, too, even though he didn't know it. I was sure that he would have walked away even if he had, though. We were a part of her.

I held my breath as we walked through the double-doors. And then I saw him: the man that I had dreamed about of for my entire existence. He had Nessie's hair, my lips, and Mason's nose and face shape. He looked just like he did in the picture I had hidden in my sock drawer of him and Momma. I had found it under Momma's floorboards in her old house with Grandpa Charlie. What can I say, I was curious! He had a furious expression on his face and his family had many different ones: curiosity, shock, nonchalance, excitement, and anxiety. So many different reactions to our appearance. The humans were all having looks of lust and awe, but that was not important. What was important was a group of vampires were here, and they knew us. Well, not _us_, but _part_ of us: our Mom.

I already knew that Mason had his shield up, so that they could not get near us and without getting near us, we could not talk.

'Remember to block your thoughts since Bella is not here to shield us,' told them using my power. They nodded to me, showing that they understood. I concentrated on studying Japanese, the current language that I was learning, while Mason was thinking about how much he loved Leah, and Nessie planning her next wedding. Leah was trying very hard not to worry about Momma (they were like sisters, now) but was mostly thinking about what she was going to do to Mason tonight, so I quickly tuned into the next person and shuddered. They were the most flamboyant about their sex lives. From what Momma had told me about the Cullens, they were a lot like Rosalie and Emmet in that sense. Jacob was focusing on the different pieces of a car, specifically and my Embry was trying to remember every book he had ever read, which was a long list, since he loved to read. Overall, I think that they were doing a pretty good job.

I then took a moment to clear my mind. I wanted to know what they were thinking and give a report via mind connection. The first thing I noticed was how when Mason thought about romantic love, Edward was in pain. I wondered bout that so I tuned in.

'_Bella, my sweet Bella, is here and she doesn't love me. I broke her, and the proof is in that…creature's… thoughts. She doesn't love me, and everyone else has someone who loves them back, even those Mutts_.' I growled when he called us 'creatures'. We are people, not 'things'. He looked up, shocked, at my response to his thoughts, but it seemed that he was so wrapped up in self-pity that he hadn't noticed that my thoughts were the same as his. Embry noticed my outburst and went into imprint mode and started to comfort my, asking me what was wrong.

"Later," I told him. He nodded and went back to concentrating.

I looked back at Edward to see him looking more frustrated now. He must be trying to listen to our thoughts, to no prevail. We were all one step ahead of him. I decided to take a chance (he was going to find out anyway) and tune into Alice's head.

'_Omigod! Bella is here! I_ finally get _my sister back! I can play Bella Barbie again! Yay_!' I don't think that she realized that Momma probably won't let them back into her lives so easily after all that they had done to her, if at all. Her excitement turned to frustration soon, however.

'_But why couldn't I see her? I thought she was dead! I can't see the rest of her coven either, though. Maybe they are blocking her or something…_' She continued to ponder this as I switched to Rosalie.

'_Finally! No more depression!_' Ugh, she was only worried about herself. I checked what Jasper was thinking about next.

'_Bella's back! She must hate me. I tore them apart! What happened, though? Alice said that she couldn't see her. I wonder why?_' Aww, he felt as if it were all his fault! All that guilt! I could learn to really like my uncle. I looked to Emmet last.

'_Awesome! My baby sister's back! I wonder if she is still as clumsy?_' I glanced to Edward. He looked confused. Uh oh, he must have realized that my thoughts were the same as his siblings. I quickly turned back to Japanese.

We continued to eat our lunch, and the Cullens looked repulsed and shocked. We were part human after all, and they had no idea what to make of it.

"Let's go," Edward murmured to his family. And so it begins. As they made their way toward us, I whispered to Mason to expand his shield to cover the entire table, and at least a couple of feet around it so that they could get no where near us. He nodded and his forehead crinkled for a moment, and then a satisfied smile grazed his flawless face.

Just as they were about to reach us, Edward stumbled back a couple of steps, then Emmet, then Jasper. The girls must have realized that something was blocking the way, so they stayed back.

"What the hell is this?" Emmet exclaimed as he tried to penetrate the invisible wall again. We all chuckled and smirked at each other. Edward stepped forward and spoke.

"Why are you doing this? All we want to do is talk!" he said, getting frustrated. That was when Jacob lost it. I stood up quickly, his chair flying backwards as he did so. He took a couple steps forward so that he was in Edwards face, their noses almost touching, but so he was still behind the barrier.

"You do not deserve answers. You nearly killed my best friend, you left her, you suffer the consequents. Goodbye." He stood up grabbed Renesmee's hand, and walked out of the room. I grabbed Embry's hand and followed him, as well as Mason and Leah. I was sure that Mason continued to shield us as we walked out of the school. Bella would forge a doctor's note later. And so we headed home to check and see how our mother was holding up. I hoped that she would be okay…


	5. Dying On The Inside

A/N: SORRY! I've had writer's block! I hope everyone's Halloween went well, I know mine did! I know that you probably skip this part just like I do, but I wanted to say thanks (again) for reading. You have no idea how much it means to me. PS I am going to start writing a playlist for each chapter, so check out all of these awesome songs! Thanks again! –Carley

Disclaimer- I only own my songs, not Twilight!

Renesmee POV

My Jacob was still fuming heavily as we drove home in silence, all of us wrapped up in our own thoughts. Jacob had always been my best friend, and now he was my lover, so we knew everything about each other. I knew about his previous crush on my mom, and even though it took a while, I am okay with that now. It never went anywhere, and it all changed when I was born. It is no use dwelling on the past. He knew about how bad I wanted to be a Daddy's Girl, and how it will never happen, and sometimes I would cry myself to sleep thinking about it. Jacob knew of my…resentment… toward my father, but how I also just wanted for him to be in my life as well, though I would never admit it to anyone but him. I knew that Mason would feel all alone if I did. I think that we all knew how Jacob felt about Edward. He hated him, though not as much as Mason, because I knew that if I were to forgive him, he would, too. He couldn't do anything that made me unhappy. We had never even been in one fight. Not one.

As we drove up the winding drive, I could hear a faint ripping noise, and I immediately knew that it was my mother. Jacob revved the engine and sped off even faster toward the house. The closer we got, the less quiet the crying became. Mason and Leah got there first, and I saw them race through the door. I was driving with my sister, Embry and Jake. Momma had driven with Mason and Leah. We didn't even bother to park in the driveway; we just pulled in in front of our home. I jumped out of the car and raced inside at top speed, just needing to get to my mom. She was in pain and she needed me. I barely noticed the others following me upstairs to her room. When I opened the cracked door to Momma's room I saw her curled up in a ball on the floor, sobbing. She was crying tears that would never fall.

"Oh, Momma," I sighed and ran over to her, wrapping her up in my arms as if she were a child. She put her arms around me as well. The rest of the group filed in and tried to soothe her in any way that they could.

When she had calmed down enough, Mason and Leah went out and took her hunting, though Ellie, Embry, Jake, and I stayed back, emotionally exhausted from all of the drama. I made my way up to the music room, hoping to get my mind off of everything. I loved the piano, just as Mason loved the guitar and Ellie loved the violin. We all sometimes wrote songs together, too. It helped calm me down. Every time my mom watched me play, she always said that I looked just like my father, which secretly made me proud. I sat down and let my fingers glide over the keys. I took a deep breath and began to sing.

_Another second gone _

_Still haven't moved on_

_And I can't help but think of you_

_And I can barely breathe_

_Without you holdin' me_

_I really don't know what to do_

_And I_

_I miss you terribly_

_Why_

_Won't you come back to me?_

_Chorus:_

_You know it breaks my heart _

_For us to be apart_

_I need you forever _

_And ever more_

_Can't take it any longer_

_How can this make me stronger?_

_Don't you know that I'm_

_Dying On The Inside _

_Bridge:_

_I used to not believe in love at first sight_

_But then I saw you that wonderful night_

_I can't get you out of my head_

_Sometimes the pain hurts so much_

_My heart is all but dead_

_And I am Dying On The Inside _

I had written that song after I had found out why we didn't have a dad. When I found out why my mom cried when she thought we had fallen asleep. I wrote that from what I thought was her perspective. I started playing the intro to another song, this time a little slower.

_I wonder if you think about me_

_I wonder if I star in your dreams_

_I wonder if you cry at night _

_And wish that you could hold me tight_

_I wish that you would try to call_

_Just try to get in touch, that's all_

_And all I want is for you to say_

_That I'm you're whole wide world_

_You're everything _

_Chorus:_

_But then I wake up_

_Because it's just a dream_

_Any you will never do anything_

_Like that _

_You're selfish_

_So all I can do is wish_

_And Dream_

_I'm Always Wondering_

_Bridge:_

_And more than anything in the world_

_I wish I could be called a "Daddy's Girl"_

_And be seen as the luckiest daughter alive_

_To be adored _

_All of the time_

_But then I wake up _

_Because it's just a dream_

_I'm Always_

_Wondering _

I let the last note echo, like a whisper in the wind. I wrote that one before I knew that he had no idea that we existed, when I thought that we were the reason that he left. I sighed and looked up to see Jacob in the doorway. He was the only one who knew about that song. I silently let the tears fall. Jacob came over to me with a pained expression on his face. He walked over to me quickly and scooped me up in his arms, sitting me on his lap. I let the tears fall, knowing that Jake would at least always be there for me. Ellie and Embry must have heard the commotion and came up to see what was going on. When Ellie saw me she broke down in tears along with me. Embry looked panicked as he held her, and I would have laughed if not for the situation. I made my way over to Ellie and hugged her and we both cried, our men trying to comfort us.

That night, after I could not possibly cry anymore, I lay in bed thinking about my father. Would he ever find out if we were his children? Would he want us if he did? So many questions ran through my head as I lay in bed. I just hope that things get better soon.


	6. A Visit From The Cullens

**A/N: SOOOOOOOO SORRY! I have had soooo much going on since I last updated. First of all, all of my other stories are on hold for now, I want to take things one step at a time and keep myself from going insane from being overwhelmed. I hope that ya'll can understand. Second of all, another reason that I have not posted is that I have been going through a REALLY rough time. I have bipolar disorder and because of that I go through bouts of depression. I have not been doing so well lately and I don't know when I will start getting better, but my mom is working with my doctor to get me on the right combination of medicine, so hopefully I will be feeling better soon. Please keep me in your thoughts and prayers. (PS I AM NOT EMO AND DO NOT CUT LIKE A LOT OF PEOPLE THINK I AM JUST BECAUSE I AM DEPRESSED! I AM ACTUALLY AS FAR AS YOU CAN GET FROM THAT!). Sorry, I have a lot of issues with people like that, so I just had to say it. Another reason that I have not updated is because of all of the holidays that have been going on. Halloween, Thanksgiving, Christmas, MY B-DAY! I am officially 15! and my sister's birthday. Again SO sorry for everything and I will try to update soon! Love you all! –Carley**

**P.S. I am going to start doing a playlist for each chapter, so the one for this chapter is **_untouched _**by **_The Veronicas_**. BTW, the songs don't necessarily have to do any thing with the chapters, they are just songs that I love and listen to as I write. Check them out and see what you think. Thank you for understanding! **

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

Bella POV

We all stayed home the next day. I would just forge a doctor's note saying that we had all had a twenty-four hour bug and had to stay home. I sat in my bed curled up in a ball, reading _Wuthering Heights_ for the gazillionth time (okay, maybe I'm exaggerating). The rest of my family could never understand why I read it so many times, but I guess that I lived through my books. Since I could never have romance in my life again, at least my books could always be there to have some for me. I sighed and set my book down beside me, looking out of the window at the mountain scenery. After a few minutes, I heard a quiet knock on my door. I looked up to see Ellie standing there, smiling softly at me. I gave her a timid smile and patted the spot beside me, indicating that I wanted for her to sit next to me. She grinned brighter at me and made her way over. She sat beside me and I pulled her in my arms, just like when she was a little girl. She sighed.

"Why does everything have to be so complicated," she asked me. I looked down at her and moved some hair that was draped over her flawless face out of the way.

"It just is, sweetie. I wish it wasn't, but it is, and there's nothing we can do to change it." She scowled at me.

"Yes we can," she said the next part almost inaudibly, "if we forgive him." I looked down at her with tears that would never fall in my eyes. I had already forgiven him, that wasn't the problem, it was that he didn't love me, even though I day-dreamed about it every single day, since I couldn't sleep. I sighed and hugged her closer.

"Honey, if you can do anything you want to, especially if it makes you happy," I told her. She must have heard the sincerity in my words, because she put her arms around my neck and hugged me tightly.

"I love you, Momma. Thank you." I smiled, and if I could, tears would be rolling down my face.

"I love you, too, darling.

Later in the afternoon, while everyone else was absorbed in their own activities, I realized that _they_ would probably be here soon. I knew that they would confront us, and I knew that at sometime Ellie would go to them and tell them that they were forgiven by her. It would take a lot for the others to forgive them, though. I was not even sure if Mason would ever let the past go. Leah was mostly worried about me, and I think that she was nonchalant about forgiving them. If I was happy, that was all that mattered. I was certain that Ellie would forgive them and, therefore, Embry would, if so begrudgingly. Renesmee would most likely forgive and forget, and so Jacob would as well, again, begrudgingly. I just wonder if it will ever happen.

I called the family in the living room for a "Family Meeting". As they filed in, I wondered how I would break the news. When they had settled in, they just stared at me, waiting for me to speak.

"Okay, I have decided that we are going to stay," I announced, to many sounds of protest (the loudest was Mason, go figure). I held my hand up to signal silence. Once they had quieted down, I continued.

"I think that they will be confronting us, and soon, so be prepared. I have decided that he has the right to know about all of you," I told them, and, again, they protested. Finally, I had had enough.

"QUIET!" They immediately shut up.

"And finally, if they come here, we will welcome them in and not, I repeat NOT, harm them at all." Mason huffed in annoyance but kept quiet. Smart man. Just as I had finished up there was a ring of the doorbell. I sighed and Jacob made his way to the front door. I held my unneeded breath and waited for them to walk in the room. I heard the door open and a voice speak.

"Hello, we're looking for Bella Swan," I heard Carlisle say. I faintly heard Rosalie mutter something about "smelly mutts", and Renesmee hissed. It seemed as if the entire room had turned into statues, we were all sitting so still, not breathing. And then I saw them.

Carlisle entered the room first, Esme following right behind him, so close she could be his shadow. Emmet followed, looking serious for once, but that all changed when he saw me. A huge grin spread across his face. Rosalie looked repulsed, being around all of the wolves. It even took me a while to get used to the smell, so I could understand. Jasper came in after them, looking tense and ready to attack if the situation was needed. Alice came in next, an extreme smile lighting up her pixie-like face and she was jumping up and down. When she looked at me I could tell she really wanted to come over and hug me, and I as well, but I held back. I had missed her so much. And, finally, I saw _him_. E-Edward. When he saw me his face contorted in pain. I wanted so badly to take that pain, but if I went over to him and tried, I would probably make everything worse. I took a deep breath and stood up and gave a timid smile.

"Welcome. Please sit," I told them and they complied. The wolves were shaking like crazy, their mates trying to calm them. Carlisle spoke.

"Bella, what happened after we left?" he asked me in his ever calm voice. I took a deep breath and began my story.

"After you left, I was more or less comatose, but about a week after you left, I started getting sick. At first I thought that it was just a bug, ya know, but then I looked at the calendar…" I trailed off, not wanting to talk anymore, but I kept telling myself 'he needs to know, he needs to know'. I took another deep breath and took Ellie's hand in mine, because she was sitting next to me.

"I was pregnant," I whispered. All of their eyes nearly fell out of their sockets they were so bugged out. "Pregnant?" Edward asked in a strangled whispered. Emmet looked at him. "You knocked her up?" he asked him incredulously. "Emmet!" Esme scolded him as Rosalie smacked him on the back of the head while everyone looked at him like he was crazy. Esme leaned forward.

"Bella, who was the father?" she asked me, sounding desperate. Jacob answered for me.

"The bloodsucker that broke her heart: Edward."

"No, vampire's can't have children!" Jasper insisted. Renesmee sighed.

"A female vampire's body is frozen in time, therefore can not change to provide for a baby; a female human's can," she said, stumping them with her logic.

"Edward, is it possible?" Carlisle asked him. He nodded slowly, his head in his hands. All of the Cullens gasped. Esme spoke next.

"Bella, where is the baby?" she asked me, worried. I knew it was because she had lost a baby her self. I took a deep breath (again).

"Babies," I corrected, "This is Elizabeth Rosalice Swan-Cullen," I patted her hand as I said her name, "Renesmee Carlie Swan-Cullen, and Mason Jacob-Anthony Swan-Cullen." Slowly, a smile lit up Alice's face.

"So, I'm an aunt?" she squealed. Ellie timidly smiled at her, but the rest gave her murderous glares. She didn't seem to notice because she kept bouncing up and down in her seat, Jasper trying to calm her down all the while. Rosalie looked like she could be sobbing she was so happy. I wonder why? She had always hated me, and now she was happy? Esme looked positively overjoyed, Jasper seemed wary, and Carlisle looked very intrigued about the new scientific information. Emmet was, well, Emmet. He seemed happy. I think that he just wanted more people to play pranks on. He and Mason would get along well, that is if Mason would get over it. Edward looked like he was in physical pain, along with shock and joy. Carlisle voiced his curiosity.

"So, I assume that they are immortal, correct?" I nodded.

"Do they drink only blood?" Mason answered the question.

"No, we eat some human food, but only foods we like, and we drink blood, but you wouldn't know since you abandoned us before we were even born!" The Cullens immediately had guilty expressions written on their flawless faces. I was shocked. I had expected something like this to happen, but I assumed it would be behind closed doors, not to their faces!

"Mason!" I reprimanded, but he completely ignored me. Leah on the other hand… I gave Leah a nod and she whispered something in his ear, too quiet for even vampire hearing and he promptly turned even paler and muttered a 'sorry'. Carlisle continued his questioning.

"So, what exactly are they?" he asked. I smiled.

"Half-human, half-vampire. Like Mason said (at this I shot Mason a glare), they do eat, but also drink blood, they sleep, they grew very fast, by the time they were 7, they looked 17. They stopped aging then. Their skin is as indestructible as ours, but blood runs through their veins. Mason is venomous, but the girls are not. Umm, I think that that is it," I said, ending my little speech. They all looked shocked at all of the information. Finally Alice asked the question that I knew that she was dying to ask.

"So, do any of you girls like to shop?" I could tell that Nessie was itching to squeal and jump around to have a new shopping buddy, but she refrained for a simple sharp nod, as did Leah but Ellie grinned brightly and replied politely.

"I love to shop!" she replied. Alice jumped up from her seat, grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

"Wonderful! We totally need to go together, and soon! How about Friday, after school?" she asked with an expression that no one could refuse. Ellie looked at me uncertainly at me, and then at Embry and we both nodded, signaling that it was okay. She turned back to Alice and slowly nodded, a small smile lighting up her beautiful face. Alice raced over to her and wrapped Ellie up into a tight hug, to which she hesitantly returned. Nessie looked betrayed with a bit of longing. Leah looked concerned, as well as anger, but not aimed toward Ellie. Embry looked concerned as well, but with a hint of happiness. Jacob looked angry and Mason looked enraged. He promptly stood from his seat and stomped upstairs. Ellie looked guilty, and I was quick to reassure her. Carlisle realized that this was the best time to depart.

"Well, I think that we should get going. Thank you and it was lovely to see you again, Bella." I gave him a small smile and muttered a 'me too' as they stood up to leave. One by one they walked out of the door, giving my family and I longing looks as they did so. Edward was the last to leave and with one more (confusing) sorrowful and longing look, he was gone.


	7. Forgiven Part 1

**A/N: See, I told you that I would update soon! Love you! Song for the Chapter**: _**Bleed Red **_**by**_** Ronnie Dunn **_**(formerly from**_** Brooks and Dunn**_**) It's a really good song and I think that this song is kind of like how Ellie feels at this point, especially the first few lines of the song. Check it out!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does, and, sadly, I am not Stephenie Meyer. **

Edward POV:

Children. I had children. And not just one child, no, I had three. I had triplets. And not just any triplets, half-vampire triplets. I was a father. And they all hated me. Jasper must be going insane right now; so many emotions were flowing through the atmosphere. Rosalie was over the moon with joy, since she had always wanted children and could never have any of her own, though she was also jealous of my Bella for having what she wanted more than anything and could never have. Alice was just…Alice. My pixie of a sister was bounding around the house in excitement and elation. Emmet was just happy to have his "little sister" back, not even factoring in the possibility that she felt the same way as her children, which she most likely did, with the exception of Elizabeth (after all, she agreed to go on a shopping trip with Alice and Rosalie, who, by the way, have not been on one since we left Forks). Esme and Carlisle were hopeful about how Bella felt about us and eager to have their adoptive daughter back. Carlisle as well was intrigued with my children about their medical history and Esme was overjoyed to be called a grandmother. Jasper himself was feeling self-hatred (as did I about myself), blaming himself about why we left in the first place, as well as feeling wary of this new discovery and if they were dangerous or not. This infuriated me. Of course my children were safe! The most amazing person in the face of this Earth had raised them. And I had not been there to help her. This thought brought me to my knees in pain as I sat in my room contemplating all of this new development.

For Forty-Four years there had been no happiness in my coven. Emmet never cracked jokes anymore, Alice never shopped, and Carlisle was always at the hospital, burying himself in his work, trying to get away from his family's depression. All Esme ever did was restore houses and old buildings to get away from it all. Jasper spent as much time away from home as possible because of all of the pain and torment in the house, and I for one, well, they had to physically drag me to get back to Alaska. I had spent most of the years wallowing in self-pity somewhere in South America, after I tracked down and killed Victoria, that is. Now I knew that not only did I possibly save Bella from danger, I saved my three amazing children. They were so beautiful. Again I let the pain overcome me as I realized that I was never in their life and I probably never would be. I would spend the rest of eternity alone, and would never love again.

Just as I was about to fall to pieces, I heard a familiar sound. It was a…thrumming…almost. Like some kind of bird's wings, and I realized that I had heard that sound before…at Bella's house. It was the sound of a heartbeat, and it was getting closer and closer. It was one of my children. At first I assumed that it was Mason, coming to yell at me some more (not that I didn't agree with him, I deserved it), but as _she_ came out of the woods, I realized that it was Elizabeth. I was downstairs in the fraction of a second. My family and I gathered in the living room, unsure of her intentions. She made her way to the front door at a human pace, an uncertain and worried look upon her flawless face. We quickly assumed positions on couches, loveseats, and living room chairs. As she made it to the door she took two deep breaths and knocked three times in quick secession on the door. Carlisle glided gracefully toward the front door and opened it.

"Elizabeth, how lovely to see you," he greeted politely. She nodded her head shyly and spoke for the first time.

"Likewise, Doctor Cullen. Oh, and, please, call me Ellie. Everyone else does," she giggled. She had the most enchanting voice I had ever heard (besides Bella, of course). Carlisle smiled gently at her.

"Thank you, Ellie, and, please, it's Carlisle." She nodded and he led her into the living area, where we all sat.

As she entered the room, out eyes connected instantly. Unlike last time, immediately, a smile that you could see from a mile away (even without vampire senses) lit up her face and unshed tears clouded up her green eyes. My eyes. She was the perfect combination of both Bella and I. We were so entranced in each other that we barely heard Carlisle say "Please, take a seat". She walked confidently over and sat right next to me. Everyone was shocked, especially me. Carlisle took his own place next to Esme and asked Ellie the question that we had all been dying to know.

"Ellie, what happed after we left?" She sighed.

"Lots of yelling, mostly from Mason and Momma at each other, Mason had yelled at me, claiming that I had betrayed them all by accepting Auntie Alice's offer to go shopping." When Ellie said 'Auntie Alice', my sister's face lit up like a Christmas tree made of crystals. I think that it was the first step in her forgiving us. It was so weird to hear Bella be referred to as a mother, but at the same time it sounded so right. I also had the urge to go over to that house and reprimand my son for talking to his sister and mother that way. Already my father instincts were kicking in.

"But that's not what I came here to say," she told us. We were all leaning forward in our seats eagerly, urging her to continue. She took a deep breath and said the three words that I never thought that I would ever in a million years hear:

"I forgive you. And I love all of you. I always have," she said, tears streaming down her face. Within a moment, Esme was over here in front of her, pulling her into a bone crushing hug, and I wanted so bad to remind her that she was only half-vampire, but Ellie didn't seem to mind. In fact she seemed to just cry harder and hug her back just as tightly. Almost inaudibly, I'm not even sure any one else heard it but me, Ellie, and Esme, Ellie whispered to Esme, "I love you Grandma," which made Esme break down into tearless sobs. In an instant, Carlisle was behind Esme, rubbing her back in soothing circles, a large smile on his face as he looked upon his granddaughter and wife. In between sobs, Esme choked out, "I love you, too, Sugar! Soo much!"

And then she looked at me and it took only one word for me to race over there at top speed, pull her into my arms and start to weep hopelessly.

"Daddy!" she exclaimed, to which I replied, "Princess," and we both cried for God knows how long in each other's arms. I finally had a daughter and not just any daughter, the most amazing daughter in the world.

A/N: Even I cried as I wrote this! Now, don't worry there is going to be a part 2 to this chapter where Ellie explains a little more things to Edward and the rest of the Cullens (*cough* Bella *cough*) and some more Father/Daughter moments. Review! Love Ya'll!


End file.
